leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Sah'Kla, the Sin of Beauty
Champion Info Sah'Kla, the Sin of Beauty is a from my SMNK custom champion series. A marksman with potent spells, Sah'Kla is extremely fragile in compensation, with health, armor AND magic resist all close to being the worst in the game. She's triply more fragile as she uses health as cost to her abilities, decreasing her already little sustainability. Secondary Gauge Her resource is listed as Blood Well, but it's the similarly functioning Ichor. The ichor gauge's cap starts at 30, and increases by 45 per level. Abilities Upon taking lethal damage, Sah'Kla doesn't immediately die. She instead consumes her ichor over the next 3 seconds to regenerate an amount of life equal to 50% of the ichor she consumed. She is invulnerable but cannot act during the first second Withering Surface takes effect. |description2= Sah'Kla gains 1% bonus attack speed for each 10 Ichor she has. |static = 210 }} | }} Sah'Kla fires a projectile that deals magic damage and refunds a portion of the damage dealt into her ichor. |leveling = of damage dealt |cooldown = |cost = 5 |costtype = % of current health |range = 1150 }} | }} Sah'Kla's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and mark the enemy with a Gaze stack for 6 seconds. Gaze can stack up to 3 times. Sah'Kla gains increased movement speed when moving towards champions with Gaze. |description2 = Sah'Kla dashes in a direction, dealing physical damage on collision to all enemies she hits. |description3 = If an enemy affected by Gaze is at 500 units or less away from her after the dash, she forces them to look at her, dealing them magic damage and forcing them to move towards her at 50% movement speed for a short duration. Triggering the effect makes the target immune to Nether Glance's passive component for the next 4 (+2 per Gaze stack used) seconds. If several enemies are in range, Sah'Kla picks the enemy with more Gaze stacks. If there is a tie, she picks the target closest to her. |leveling = |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = 10 |costtype = % of current health |range = 450 }} | }} Sah'Kla targets a 200 radius area and forces magic rain upon it, dealing magic damage over 2.5 seconds. |description2= The rain also creates a zone twice as large that stays twice as long. While within the zone, Sah'Kla reduces slowing effects on her. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 10 |costtype = % of current health |range = }} | }} Sah'Kla drains essence from target enemy, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health and adding a portion of that amount into her ichor. She also empowers herself with power from the Void for 12 seconds, gaining movement speed and generating more ichor from abilities. Basic attacks can also consume 50 ichor to deal bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of the ichor consumed. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 10 |costtype = % of current health |range = 825 }} | }} Lore A being from the Void, Sah'Kla is moved by only one thing: learning all charms her surroundings has to offer, and lure anyone into giving themselves to her. She doesn't just ensnare her victims of choice or bow them down to her will, she absorbs them, or worse. Charm spells, fake benevolence, anything is a valid excuse for her to gain more twisted ways to rob victims of their being. Nobody has ever known her true motives in gaining power up to recently, and becoming the most beautiful being in existence is but her means to the end of all Voidborn: open a gate between the Void so that the Void will eventually consume all of Runeterra. Category:Custom champions